My New Life
by Pavlova65
Summary: Katniss Everdeen the new student in panem school. She doesn't like attention so she tries to live low-key. What happens when Peeta tries to get her to come out of her shell. modern day, au *don't own anything but the storyline*


_**MY NEW LIFE**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**_

_**I suck at spelling (that is an understatement) please if you see any mistakes please let me know. Thank you! **_____

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"OK everyone please turn your attention to the front," Haymitchs' monotone voice ring throughout the room. The class drops their pens and all eyes are on him, "We have a new student called… ah… um,"

"Katniss," a majestic voice speaks up from the back of the room, and as if on cue the class turn their heads to look at the voice. A girl; with beautiful brown wavy hair, grey quizzical eyes and even olive tone skin stood by the door fame smiling brightly at everyone.

Haymitch grunts at her and waves her to the front, "That's right Katniss, sorry sweetheart," Katniss frowns at the nickname but chooses not to comment on it, "So tell us about yourself." He says dishearten.

"Umm… let's see, I'm 16, I have a little sister-Prim-who goes to the primary school down the road and I just moved from Perth, Australia,"

"Hey Katniss," a blonde hair boy shouts out, Cato, "Did it hurt?"

"What hurt?" Katniss asks confused

"It hurt when you fell from heaven," Cato turns to his best friend, Mavel and gives him a high five. The class lets out a slight chuckle.

Katniss remains unimpressed crosses her arms and raises one eye brow and replies, "Well did it hurt when they tossed you up from hell?"

The class starts laughing at the retort not only was it funny but someone finally turned down the biggest player in the class. Haymitch howls with laughter, showing that he is still a little drunk. _How they let him in the class is beyond me,_ Katniss thinks.

Cato rolls his eyes, but his face flushed a little with embarrassment.

"Come on one date. That is all I'm asking," Cato speaks up, thinking how could he be denied in front of everyone.

"No thanks, I'd rather do something useful and study or homework." Katniss replies with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're a nerd," Glimmer shouts.

"Hey Glimmer let's not make fun of her or she might not do our homework," Clove replies with a smirk.

"No wonder she came here, probably got teased too much," Marvel laughs, "Didn't you," He says the last part in a condescending way.

Katniss snaps, "Me, A nerd? No, I just don't want to be working with you at McDonalds when we are older." The class howls with even more laughter while Haymitch comes over to her, shaking with laughter.

"I like you, you have …" he contemplates an answer, "Spunk!" He finishes.

"OK, you can take your seat now," He says over the laughter.

Katniss nods and walks to the back of the class and takes the first available seat next to a boy with curly blonde hair and bright captivating blue eyes.

Haymitch starts to drone on about the Vikings. Katniss pulls out her book and starts writing maths questions. Her dad being a mathmatition she is very advanced. She only ever feels happy doing the questions.

"You know that you have to write the history notes instead of the maths," speaks the blonde haired boy. Katniss frowns at his forwardness.

"Who are you?" Katniss prods.

The boy gives Katniss a breath taking smile before replying, "Peeta Mellark," Katniss nods before turning back to her work, "I was wondering if you want to join my friends and I for recess."

"No thanks, I'd rather sit by myself," Katniss replies hesitantly.

"Sure that's cool too," trying to shake off the rejection, "We are here though, if you want to hang."

An awkward silence settles between the two.

Haymitch's loud voice pierces through the awkward silence. "Make sure you take notes on this chapter, we have a history test in two weeks." Haymitch stops talking and sit down, head in hands.

"Katniss turns her head to Peeta who is sporting a smug grin, "Told you."

_Cocky bastard,_ Katniss whispers under her breath. "I'm still not writing notes," She grins at Peeta's puzzled expression. She had already studied Vikings last term at her old school; it was still fresh in her mind.

They stopped talking for the last 20 minutes of class, Peeta furiously writing notes while Katniss answering math questions, on her sheet.

As soon as the bell rings for the next class, Katniss slings her back pack over her shoulder, grabs her books and walks out of the class before anyone had comprehended that the bell had rung.

She walks swiftly down the hall to her next class which happened to be science with Mr Beetee. She was first to the class and sat up at the back in the corner so she could look at everyone. Mr Beetee comes in and gives Katniss a warm smile that Katniss hesitantly returns.

The students start to file in one by one filling up the classroom. Peeta, Annie and Finnick are the next.

"Hey see that girl over there," Peeta says gesturing to Katniss. His friends nod. "I had to sit next to her in history, God she is weird. She kept writing math questions instead of history, and the exam is soon and she is new. She is going to fail."

Katniss could hear everything that he said from years of hunting. She stilled writing to hear what they said next.

"Well she looks pretty cute, I mean not another Glimmer with her caked on face. She has that going for her." Annie replied. Finnick just watched Katniss with a puzzled expression.

"She is cute, don't get me wrong, but there is something about her, I mean most people would jump at the chance of having friends –especially at a new school- but when I asked her she said she would rather sit alone." Peeta mused. Finnick chuckled.

"Well I guess we will see then, won't we." Finnick patted Peeta on the back and walked over to their normal seats.

The lesson passed uneventfully with Mr Beetee teaching electron configuration. The bell sounded for recess and the kids rushed out like the room was on fire, except for Katniss. She waited for the class to empty before she approached Mr Beetee.

"Hi, Mr Beetee, I'm Katniss and I'm a new student, and was wondering if I could get some extra work."

Mr Beetee looked stunned before replying, "Really? I could get some work for you, why the interest?"

"I really like chemistry, always have," she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sure I will get it to you soon. Have a good recess," he says dismissing her.

Katniss walks out of the classroom without saying another word and heads to the library. She sure as hell wasn't going to sit with the other kids in that crowded cafeteria. She had enough of that at her old school.

Katniss watched the clock tick away to 10:30. Finally double math. Something that she wanted to do. _10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… rinnnnggg._

Katniss jumped up from her chair and swiftly walked to the class. The halls are starting to get crowded. It is harder to mauver around people. Just as Katniss was getting to the class someone bumps into her and her work sheets goes flying everywhere.

She scrambles around trying to get the sheets, half of them already ruined from people stepping on them. Once she finally has all the sheets, she is steaming mad. Before she even looks up she shouts, "Look where you are going next time!" all she can see is red.

_**Ok that was the first chapter, yay, **____**. My other story dead to the world will be updated sometime next week as I'm really busy with school. I know sooooo many people have done these types of stories with high school, but I guess I'm just one of them *laughs awkwardly* I will try and update soon.**_

_**-avi-**_


End file.
